


everybody’s got something to hide

by set3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Coming of Age, Depression, Growing Up, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin, short chapters but a lot of chapters (i hope), uhhh they ARENT friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/set3/pseuds/set3
Summary: remus lupin starts smoking in fifth year, sirius knows because his jumpers start to smell of smoke and he sees him sneak out behind the greenhouses with shaking hands, returning with ash marks across his robes.in fifth year, sirius finds a red lighter in the common room, he tucks it into the pocket of his robes for safekeeping. you know, just in case.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	everybody’s got something to hide

01\. dirty imbecile  
but you won’t understand all the things that i am, cause im crazy in just too many ways. but i get that little feel when my heart starts beating, lungs start breaking, all my fibres say to run away. 

sirius first sees remus lupin during the sorting ceremony. sirius sees a lot of people on his first day. tall people, short people, boys and girls and someone that sirius could’ve called both a boy or a girl, or neither. theres people with long hair and short hair and coloured hair (which had never seemed like an option in the black house, sirius is sure his mother would blow a cauldron should he come back with bright blue hair.)

remus lupin did not have bright blue hair, it was a light brown, curly and unruly. he did not look overly masculine or notably effeminate. there was nothing spectacular or important or interesting about remus lupin apart from the one, long, scar that dragged across his face. 

sirius sees it when he sits on the stool and the sorting hat is placed upon his head. remus stands in the middle of the crowd and the boy next to him is giving him a strange look. and, of course, at this point sirius doesn’t know remus, or that remus is called remus, though he definitely knows that he is focusing all of his attention on this boy because the sorting hat is talking and sirius does not want to hear it say the _s_ word or any sort of word, ever.

“another from the house of black, i see.” remus is fidgeting with the collar of his robes, a silver line peeks out when he tugs on it. “destined to be a slytherin, are you? that’s what you think isn’t it. yes, of course, the black family heir. so many expectations, so many things you’ve got to be, got to live up to young master.” the boy next to him says something and remus’ mouth draws into a firm line. “you’re a different kind, young master black. things are bit due to go the way you expect them to. better be _gryffindor!_ ”

after that sirius sort of forgets about remus and the curious scar on his face. sirius is congratulated by the potter boy and potters friend (short, chubby, blonde, the name is lost to sirius) that he met on the train. he feels the glares of his cousins from across the hall, namely bellatrix who can almsot be heard hissing across the hall like a feral cat, but on a table of red and gold he feels a world away from his family. 

then mcgonagall says a name. remus lupin, thats the first time sirius hears it and he watches the boy sit on the stool. he’s weedy, skinny and small and when the hats placed on his head it drops low and covers his eyes, but as soon as it’s placed on his head the hat calls out gryffindor and mcgonagall cant get the hat off his head quick enough. 

remus lupin sits four spaces away from sirius black on their first day at hogwarts.


End file.
